What a Wonderful World
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: They both felt unloved until fate brought them together. Waring a ZAGR and DAgirF. Review please.


Invader Becky:I recently found out that songfics were against the rules so I'm deleting the lyrics to avoid trouble and adding changes. I hope you guys still like the story.

Disclaimer I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does."

Read and review

Chapter 1 What a Wonderful World

Zim was on the couch with Gir when the transmission screen popped out of the wall "My Tallest! What a great surprise," Zim bowed. How Zim loved his Tallest. There was probably no Irken that loved his leaders as much as Zim did. Of course that was a dire mistake for the little guy. "I must tell you about my new brilliant plan it involves beans dancing," he said proudly.

Yes beans! Giant beans that were going to...wait what can beans possibly do? 

"You just can't understand Zims genius, stupid author worm baby," Zim said smugly.

The Tallest stared with utmost confusion, thinking Zim had gotten more crazy than he was before. " Zim, we have news," Purple started but was now choking on curly fries.

"What is it, my Tallest?" Zim asked excitedly. Asking was mistake two for it would have been better if Zim had just rambled on and on like always.

Red was now staring coldly at Zim. Hating him for destroying half of Irk, ruining Operation Impending Doom 2, and being short. It was a mockery to Irkens that someone so short and stupid was an invader. "Zim, were bored of laughing at your failure. So you're fired," Red said grinning wide.

Gir eyes widened in horror. "Master's on fire! Ahhhh!" he yelled fearing his master was burning to death. Gir ran to the kitchen, grabbed a fire extinguisher, and ran back to the living room. He sprayed Zim, hoping to get the fire off. 

Zim, now soaked in foam growled angrily at Gir. Steam began to rise from his skin and he shrieked in pain.

Red laughed at Zim while Purple was turning a light blue from lack of air.

Panting, Zim remembered what Tallest Red said. Not believing it. "My Tallest! You're joking. Right?" he asked chuckling nervously.

"Ugh. No, we even had that trial," Red said exasperated.

Purple flailed his arms wanting to alert Red that he couldn't breathe.

Red performed the Heimlich maneuver and curly fries lunged at near bye Irken drones.

Gasping Purple cut the transmission.

Zim stared at the wall thinking and thinking. "ARGH! Rotten Tallest! Zim doesn't deserve this!" he bellowed and started banging on the wall for the next ten minutes. As his hands started bleeding a little a plan formed in his head.

Being Zims plan we all know it's stupid.

"I shall jump off the cliff and my ghost will haunt them. Yeah! That weill show those lousy Tallest!" he said proudly and left his base.

Below the horizon the sun had begun to set, shining a bright orange glow on the trees. Trees. What were trees? Tall brown wooden statues with leaves of purple, gold, green, and red that descended high up in the sky to the Heavens. How unfair for Zim would never grow so high but he was more magnificent. Angry at the trees for mocking him by being so high Zim blasted them with his laser gun. Wooden splinters prolonged into his skin. Flinching he began picking them out. How Zim hated Earth, Mother Nature and his life. However he didn't hate himself for he was brilliant and the Tallest would pay. 

In the Membrane household Gaz was playing her game slave 2 while listening to Dib yak about stupid Zim. Finding it hard to concentrate she put her game down and walked over to Dib. "If don't shut up, I'll make you!" she growled about to punch his face in. It wasn't that she hated Dib just his voice, outfits, obsessions...hmm maybe she did hate him.

Dib blocked his face with his hands hoping to avoid another beating. He was terrified of her but loved her all the same.

Gaz walked back to the cough very teethed and began playing her game slave again. While she hoped to win the game it seemed rather impossible .

He looked worried at least if he took his stupid goggles off he would. Membrane sat down next to Gaz and placed her on his lap. "Gaz, daughter, you don't have a mother," he sighed and she kept playing. "You see, Dib's mother and I created you," he said calmly.

Game Over flashed on the screen and Gaz stared at her father coldly. "You're lying," she hissed and got out of his lap.

"No, I'm afraid it's true," he sighed.  
Gaz eyes twitched with anger and she kicked her dad in the shin. Grabbing her game slave 2 Gaz ran out the door wanting to be far away from her dad as  
possible. She played her game while walking through the sunset. Nighttime was slowly coming and the first star was shining in the dark blue sky. Gaz hated her father for lying to her all these years. Since she felt that her life meant nothing she would jump off the cliff.

Zim felt the rain and was happy that he brought an umbrella. The sunset and the rain was a beautiful sight to behold. How Zim loathed it. People covered in dirt and grime, laughing and hugging each other, made Zim sick to his squeedlyspooch. Hobos were dancing in the rain and children were playing tag. Zim wondered how humans could be so stupid, goofing off in this weather. How Zim hated humanity; everyone was so happy, it was disgusting.

Gaz went inside the hospital and went to the information desk. "Were any Membrane children born here?" she asked.

The lady looked through the file work. "Only one Bib, or Lib something," she stated.

Gaz growled. She went to the babies room and the babies were sleeping and had dirty diapers. She left the hospital and walked to the cliff, staring at humanity. They were such stupid creatures, not a care in the world. How she despised them. She and Zim crossed the same paths and didn't even notice each other. They were in their own little worlds that was filled with sadness and hate.

Zim and Gaz were about to step off the cliff and end their lives. Gaz noticed Zim and stopped in her tracks. "Zim, what are you doing?" she growled and he stared at her confused.

"Me what are you doing, Gaz human? " he hissed.

"Well, since I mean nothing to no one, I'm ending my life," she answered, wishing she had already jumped. Zim stared at her for the longest time and laughed. She stared at him, confused and disturbed- why was he laughing?

"Hahaha, that's exactly what I'm doing," he laughed, and she stared at him then started walking home. "What are you doing?" he called, running after her.

"Since you're an idiot, I don't want to kill myself the way you were about to do, " she replied.

"Hey, I'm no idiot! However, how would you like to help me take over Earth?" he asked. For whatever reason Zim found her scariness attractive.

Gaz whacked Zim in the head, " I would love to you idiot," she smirked.

They walked through the park. The trees stood proudly and an apple hung from a branch. Gaz's stomach growled, so she tried reaching for it and Zim, using his spider legs, lifted her.. After being placed down she kicked him and started eating the apple. As they walked, Zim saw a black rose and handed it to Gaz, who crushed it. The petals fell on the ground and melted into the Earth. Zim smiled at the human. She was so uncaring- how he loved it.

Dib was at home when he realized that his little sister was out in the big world all alone. Even if she was created he still cared, so he went outside. As he walked he bumped into Gir. "What are you doing here?" he asked, picking up the robot.

"Gir's eyes were wide and showed sadness and confusion. "Master left. I want to look for him, " he replied.

Dib stared at the robot and smiled. Picking him up he said, "I'm looking for Gaz. We can look together," he replied and gir squealed with happiness. The moon shined brightly through the dark nighttime sky. Gir stared at the stars that glowed so peacefully in the nighttime sky and smiled at the big-headed boy.. He yawned and curled up in the boys shirt, falling asleep in the cool wind. Dib looked at the sleeping robot shivering in the coldness of the night.

Zim and Gaz were walking throughout the puddles and the stars were shining brightly above. Gaz peeked an eye and looked at the stars, together they formed a constellation of her and Zim hugging. She scoffed and continued walking.. Humans were sleeping on benches and Zim splashed them with a water balloon and Gaz chuckled. Zim grabbed Gaz's hand and smiled warmly at her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Gir woke up and started crying, trying to get away from whatever he was afraid off. " Ah, monsters!" he screamed.

Dib stared at the robot in confusion. "What's wrong, Gir?" he asked, worriedly.

The robot looked at the big-headed boy, his blue-green eyes widen in fright. " Monster have master!" he screeched, and sobbed in the boy's shirt.

Dib patted the robot, hugged him and said, "Your master's fine." They walked to the park were Gaz and Zim where.

Zim smiled at his new partner, his new friend, and whispered, " I love you, filthy Gaz human." He waited for the hit and was susprised by what she said next.

" I love you, too, stupid alien." They were about to kiss under the moonlit sky.

At that moment Gir jumped on Zim's head and Dib hugged Gaz. Susprised, Zim grabbed Gir and looked at Dib in anger and confusion. "Dib, go away," Gaz hissed.

"Gaz, what are you doing here? I was worried about you," Dib replied.

"Why, I don't exist! I'm just a meaningless creation in this meaningless place called life." she said bitterly and Dib stared at her. Then he hugged her until she started crying. Zim was more confused than ever, and his legs were hurting from Gir's hugging. "Why? Why did he lie?" she cried, and he held his little sister closer.

"Just because he lied doesn't mean that he doesn't care. I know I do, " Dib sighed, and she stared at her big brother and smiled brightly. Gaz hugged him and Gir joined in.

"Er...listen, filthy humans, someone tell Zim what's going on, " he ordered.

Gaz looked at Zim and kissed him. Dib stared in shock and Gir said, "Oohhh. " The kiss was filled with passion and happiness.

"We have a new recruit," she replied, pointing to Dib who looked confused. Zim stared, then burst out laughing, and Dib was even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked. Gaz tole her brother, who immediately objected, then started thinking. Humans were stupid and they hated him. Why try and save someone who hates you? He shook his head yes and grabbed Gir, who hugged his big head.

"Very well, stinkpig and Gaz human, we will work together and destroy humanity, " Zim stated.

"I can't wait," Gaz replied, and grabbed his hand. Dib, carrying Gir, followed after his ex-ememy and sister, ready to take over his hateful peers.

IB:REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
